Crystal Heart
by Dlifemana
Summary: 14th start to take control Allen's body little by little. The 14th goal was to took Lenalee innocence, because that the 'heart'. But then, 14th fall in love with Lenalee and want his rival Allen to dissapear completely.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting The 14th

**Crystal Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own –man. Never Ever Forever.**

**This is my first debute make an fanfiction to this site. Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. I'am D lIFe MaNa (is telling your name important?).**

**Because I really like Allen Walker, I will make Allen the main character (he is the main character in -man Duh..) :3**

**I'am terribly sorry if my english is so lame with many false grammar in here, but I really hope that you guys will review my story, because I think by read your review (I hope there's not flames cause it really broke my heart T^T) I will have the energy and many idea flown up.**

**So… here it goes (i'm sorry i don't know how to put line break . I had read the guidelines, but i still cannot edit it... so please if you know please tell me... :( I had edit and edit and edit for 1 hour just to put line break and that was complete failure T____T )  


* * *

**

Meeting With The 14th

"Where… am I?"

When the white haired open his eyes, he is very confused because he didn't remember that he had been there. Never…

"Is this.. a dream?" he thought. "but it does feel like real… Just what is this place?"

That place was really white and bright. Full with many people busy with their own activities. Walking.. Reading.. Eating at the restaurant.. Shopping.. And that activities just like normal human do.

But something wrong with that people…

That white haired guy sure there was something wrong with that people as his left eyes start to working.

"This is an aku… what??" That white haired guy start to confused again.

"I… I can't see their soul… I'am sure this is not human.. but, but?" the white haired guy start to feel extremely pain.

"AAAGGGHHH…. What is this pain?! My head like spinning around, my… breath… feel's so heavy… uuuggghhh…. GHHHHHHAAAAAHH!!!"

The white haired guy shouted and shouted and shouted but the people around just ignore him. It looked like they didn't hear that painful scream, they didn't see that white haired guy.

That pain now more and more painful than before. "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! It's so hurt! I can't stand it anymore!! AAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

And that pain gone.

"Wha.. What?" the white haired guy again feel confused. "Just what is this?! Several second ago I feel greatest pain and now is gone?! Just what the hell's going on here?!"

"_Ow.. ow.. ow..is that really painful for you?"_

The white haired guy shocked with that voice. "It can't be… That voice is..! Same with me.."

The white haired guy ran with high speed. Looked for that voice that he know. "Where is that voice?!"

Found him.

That guy was there. He was Wearing black coat standing at the river. The water was like blood because its red.

The white haired man shocked. "Who… are you?"

That guy smirked and answer clearly…

"_I'am Allen Walker. It's really nice to meet you."_

"what the?! I'am Allen Walker!" that white haired guy shouted to his other self.

The false Allen Walker once again smirked and said…

""_Is that so?"_

"_isn't that Allen Walker has white haired I suppose?"_

The true Allen now gasp, founding that his white hair has change into black hair. "What? How come…"

"_and I suppose, Allen Walker has white skin too"_

The True Allen once again gasp, founding that now his white skin he has change into gray skin.

"_Ahahaha… now I ask you. WHO-ARE-YOU?"_

The black haired guy remain silent. He silent cause he was very confused. He too… Ask to himself. "Who… am i?"

Allen Walker suddenly speak-up again. _"ah… are you one of the 14__th__ Noah if that possible?"_

No I'am not… Am i?

But i have Noah the 14th inside my body…

Am i… the Noah itself?

Or not.

Am I Allen Walker?

Or not.

Who is Allen Walker?

What is Allen Walker?

Suddenly, the guy laughing very laugh, _"ahahahaha, that's so funny that you have in your brain!"_

"You.. can read my mind?"

"_Of course I can… Allen Walker can do that."_

"you can?"

"_Yeah.. Allen Walker can do that. Now answer my question please. I think that Allen Walker have replied what you asked, but you don't replied what Allen Walker asked.."_

"I… don't know. Who am I really is.. I'am sorry"

"_You don't know?"_

The black haired guy smile weakly, "No.. I don't know."

When the situation get pretty tense, some new voice coming to that place. "Allen~ How I miss you soooooooo muuuuuch!!"

The voice who belongs to a girl who look like a child come and hug Allen.

"Rhode…? Why you are here?"

The girl looked at the black haired guy and said "I also want to asked you. Why are you here, Tyki?"

Tyki?

Tyki Mikk?

Who she call Tyki Mikk?

…..

Me?

"Me?"

Rhode answer "Of course, duh.."

I'am Tyki Mikk? What…? Why…?

Allen Walker smile, _"so you are Tyki Mikk."_

"No I'am not!" Tyki Mikk shouted to them.

The two ahead Tyki remain silent.

In that confusing situation, The black haired guy remembered what Lenalee said to him.

"Believe what you believe… Allen.."

I'am Allen…

"I'am Allen Walker! I'am an exorcist! Allen Walker is me! This is the truth!"

When he shouted, Rhode gone into dust. He got back his white hair and white skin again. And ahead him now not Allen Walker again.

Allen shocked "i.. have seen you… At the ark. You are…"

"The 14th?"

The guy ahead Allen smirk and shouted "GO~OD MOR~NING…"

Allen Walker woke up and find that he in his bed.

"Was that a dream?"

The yellow haired guy spoke "Good Morning Allen Walker. Now it's time to investigation again. Shall we go to the library?"

Allen sighing and walk slowly to the closet along with the yellow haired guy and brush his teeth. And once again he shocked to what he see!

**Huft… Finally the first chapter is completed, hope you guys liked it. This is just the opening (of course the first chapter is an opening baka!) so for all of you keep on reading this story until the end please, pleeeeaaaassee. And Please review because I'm still newbie about writing fanfiction with english. .**

**Thank you soooooo much~ I will keep fighting!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crystal Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own –man. Never Ever Forever.**

**Okay, it's D lIFe MaNa again :3**

**Thank you for the review minna~ *puppy eyes* I really happy read your review~ kyaaaaaah~ *blushing***

**This is the chapter 2 from Crystal Heart. I hope my writing skill not lame again like the previous chapter (oh please, you just wrote 1 chapter, duh..)**

**So here it goes~**

Miss Her

Allen walked slowly into the canteen. His face was really pale and had bag of eye, it looks like he never slept thight. Everyone watched him confused, because Allen never went to the canteen with such emotion like that.

He order food to Jeryy with small voice, "Mitarashi dango 10 stick please…"

Jerry shocked. "Are you alright, Allen-kun?" Allen answer with his small voice, "Yep… Safe and Sound~"

"Okay, if you want that 'much'… Please wait.." Jeryy started to cook mitarashi dango that Allen order. "here you go~ 10 stick mitarashi dango.."

Jeryy once again asked Allen, "Are you really alright Allen-kun? It looks like you **super** sick…"

"_I want soba."_

Jeryy turn his head to the blue haired that order soba just a moment ago, "please wait, Kanda-kun… I have to talk with Allen-kun. You know, he's been pretty weird this day. He just order 10 stick mitarashi dango!"

"_I want soba… Now!"_

Allen spoke, "Thank you Jeryy. I think I just have to go to the table."

When Allen went to the table, Kanda shouted. "_Oi.. moyashi.._"

Allen stop and asked with his small voice, "Yes?"

"_You sit at that table._"

Alen confused "for what?"

"_I want to talk with you there._"

At once, everyone at the canteen stop talking. They all saw Kanda with confused and shock face. Kanda… that always eat by himself, asked Allen to sit with him.

W h a t t h e h e l l . . .

Everyone still shocked with the situation that happen. They just cannot believe Yuu Kanda would do that… They just cannot accept it." At that silent situation, One person began to talk… "Hey.. can I sit with you too, Kanda-chan?"

That word came from the red haired guy with a big smile on his face.

"_No.._"

"_A_iya, why Kanda-chan? Allen can sit with you… Why me can't sit with you?_"_

"_I don't need you. I have something to discuss with him, not you" _said Yuu directly to Lavi.

Kanda and Allen walked together to the table at the corner and started talk while eating their food.

"What the problem, BaKanda?"

"_Stop call me that, moyashi"_

"I won't stop call you that when you still name me moyashi!"

. . . . .

"_Okay, sorry."_

Allen shocked. He didn't believe that Kanda had just said sorry to him. Now Allen started to think that Kanda is weird somehow (and Allen just didn't realize that he just the same as Kanda did).

"O….kay? So.. what bussiness you have with me, Kanda?"

_Kanda started to talk after heard Allen spelled his name correctly, "Ck.. this is really have no meaning for me… But I have to tell you anyways. It's her wish. So listen up and hear every word that I say, okay? I'm too lazy to repeat especially when I have to talk with you."_

"Wish? Who?" said Allen confused.

"_That green haired girl. Lenalee... She.."_

"Lenalee? Wha.. what's wrong with her? Oh yeah, i haven't met Lenalee this past 3 days! Is.. is she alright?! Kanda, what's wrong with her?!" said Allen cut the conversation.

"_silence! I have told you to JUST listen up and hear every word that I say! Are you just ignoring me back then? I haven't eaten my soba because you just blabbering thing's that I don't even care!"_

Allen nodding his head, "I'm sorry… it's just that I really care about her you know. I'm really sorry, please continue Kanda."

"_Huft… Brat. She can't go home now. There's something that she have to do, and it will take a long time. She said that to me, when we encounter at South Korea to tell this only to you. Do not worry about her, she will be fine. That's all."_

"Kanda, can I ask you something?" said Allen.

"_No. Now go, this soba now get bad because of you. I don't want to eat more bad soba."_

Allen sighed and thanks Kanda for giving information about Lenalee. Kanda just start eating his soba with awful face on him.

After done eating his mitarashi dango in the different table, Allen come back to his own room. But when he just want to go back to his room, a yellow haired guy said to Allen to come to the library and start the investigation. So, Allen cancel his intention to go to his room, and go to the library.

"This is so boring…" Allen sighed so loud.

The yellow haired man spoke to Allen "Well, you still have a job to do Allen, and you cannot go outside until you have done this pail of work."

"It's irritating me, you know… Kanda, Lavi, Count, Lenalee, even Miranda can doing their mission in the outside. And what is this pail of work?! Day after day, this work just have many more papers to work instead of less! I'm starting to rooting in here! Mooou, let me go and doing my job properly in the outside!!!" Scream Allen, then he rush go to his room.

Allen started to yell in his own room, "I'm piss of all this stuff! Why is just me?! I've done nothing bad to all of you… Why is it always me?!"

"_Then you have to breakthrough with all of this, Allen."_

"It's this voice again! Where are you?!"

"_You just always denied my presence didn't you? It's make me sad you know.. You really are just a cold-hearted man."_

"Who are you?"

"_Of course, I'am you~"_

"No, I mean it! Just who the hell are you?! Why you always bug me?! Because of you I have to face this irritating situation!"

There's no reply…

"Sigh, what a dull day this time too… Aaaah, when can I have my freedom?"

"I want to meet Lenalee… I miss her so much." Said Allen last word before he's going to sleep and end this harsh day.

**Well, that is the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm sorry I write episode 2 tooooooooooooo loooong… T________T**

**The teacher give me a loooot of work.**

**Oh yeah, don't forget to review, please~ ^_^**

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
